You Give Me Something
"You Give Me Something" é um single digital do grupo misto global NOW UNITED lançada em 20 de setembro de 2019 oficialmente, e em 23 de setembro de 2019 em plataformas digitais. A música é uma regravação da música de mesmo nome de estréia do cantor James Morrison, tendo, no entanto, partes em português. Performistas * Lamar (Canto e Atuação) * Any (Canto e Atuação) Download Digital Spotify Letras |-|Now United= Oh oh oh oh You give me something That makes me scared, alright This could be nothing But I'm willing to give it a try Please give me something, oh 'Cause you give me something That makes me scared, alright This could be nothing But I'm willing to give it a try Please give me something 'Cause someday I might know my heart |-|Tradução= Sim, sim Você só quer ficar comigo pela manhã Você só me abraça quando eu durmo Eu fui feito para caminhar sobre a água Mas agora eu fui fundo demais Para cada pedaço meu que te quer Outra parte se afasta Porque você me dá algo Que me faz sentir medo Isso poderia não ser nada Mas estou disposto a tentar Por favor, me dê algum sinal Para que algum dia eu possa conhecer meu coração E quantas horas você perdeu Para passarmos um tempo juntos, a sós Eu digo: Nunca te dei flores Entendi o seu sentido Nunca pensei que iria amar assim Quem é o sonho de outro alguém Você me faz sentir E me deixar com medo, ok Não deve ser nada Mas eu estou afim de tentar Por favor, me faz sentir E o meu coração vai te chamar E espero que ainda a tempo E as palavras que eu nunca consegui dizer Sairão de qualquer jeito sim sim Uh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Você me dá algo Que me faz sentir medo Isso poderia não ser nada Mas estou disposto a tentar Por favor, me dê algum sinal, oh Porque você me dá algo Que me faz sentir medo, é Isso poderia não ser nada Mas estou disposto a tentar Por favor, me dê algum sinal Para que algum dia eu possa conhecer meu coração Conquistar, conquistar, conquistar Talvez eu possa conhecer meu coração Hm hm |-|Original= You only stay with me in the morning You only hold me when I sleep I was meant to tread the water Now I've gotten into deep For every piece of me that wants you Another piece backs away 'Cause you give me something That makes me scared, alright This could be nothing But I'm willing to give it a try Please give me something 'Cause someday I might know my heart You only waited up for hours Just to spend a little time alone with me And I can say I've never bought you flowers I can't work out what they mean I never thought that I'd love someone That was someone else's dream 'Cause you give me something That makes me scared, alright This could be nothing But I'm willing to give it a try Please give me something 'Cause someday I might call you from my heart But it might be a second too late And the words I could never say Gonna come out anyway 'Cause you give me something That makes me scared, alright This could be nothing But I'm willing to give it a try Please give me something 'Cause you give me something That makes me scared, alright This could be nothing But I'm willing to give it a try Please give me something 'Cause someday I might know my heart Know my heart, know my heart, know my heart Distribuição de Linhas # (61,9 segundos) - 51,4% # (58,3 segundos) - 48,6% Galeria Imagens Conceituais Any_&_Lamar_You_Give_Me_Something_Image.jpg|Any & Lamar (1) Any_&_Lamar_You_Give_Me_Something_Image_2.jpg|Any & Lamar (2) Any_&_Lamar_You_Give_Me_Something_Image_3.jpg|Any & Lamar (3) Lamar_You_Give_Me_Something_Image.jpg|Lamar (1) Lamar_You_Give_Me_Something_Image_2.jpg|Lamar (2) Curiosidades * Foi lançado em plataformas digitais exatamente 3 dias do seu lançamento oficial, e com isso sua arte oficial foi alterada. * Na sua arte de capa atual a logo do Now United está em preto. * É a segunda música regravada do Now United, sendo a primeira, "Summer In The City". * Foi a primeira música lançada nas plataformas digitais, tendo "Who Would Think That Love?" na sua frente. * Desconsiderando sua atuação em "Crazy Stupid Silly Love" e suas partes que só foram mostradas depois de lançado o áudio oficial de "Like That", é a primeira música oficialmente cantada por Lamar e o primeiro clipe em que o mesmo canta e aparece desde Summer In The City. * É uma música mista. Categoria:A a Z Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Any Categoria:Lamar Categoria:2019 Categoria:Regravações